


how to snag a date with your crush

by jadedgold



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: 100 words, Cute, Drabble, Gay, M/M, kinda OC - Freeform, omg torpe no more, penilaez, quizzes can be good too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgold/pseuds/jadedgold
Summary: in which Juanito [accidentally] snags a date with Placido in the middle of a quiz.





	how to snag a date with your crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [author_in_the_making](https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_in_the_making/gifts).



there’s nothing to look forward to in the day, everything was lethargic. today was no exception, especially with padre millon giving us a quiz. 

but if anything’s interesting, maybe my physics seat mate is. oftentimes, i catch myself taking glances at him. yes it is a boy, and yes maybe i’m gay? but fuck that, i have a quiz.

 

 _shit_.

 

i hurriedly scribble

 

_name: juanito pelaez_

_section: 11B_

_date:_

 

“placiding, date today?”

 

he looked happy; never had i seen anyone get happy being asked what the date was.

 

“are you serious? G!”

 

i just got a date with my crush.

**Author's Note:**

> this Drabble was inspired by a viral tweet on twitter by @kathrynfajardo [though im not sure if she's changed her username]


End file.
